¿Amor o Destino?
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una fiesta por el ganador de la liga de Kanto se vuelve un enredo a la mañana siguiente
1. Despertar

¿Amor o Destino?

First Shot Despertar

Ash se restregó los ojos ante la inminente llegada de la mañana; su cabeza le dolía, sentía que su estómago ardía por la deshidratación extrema que habia provocado el alcohol la noche anterior cuando se fue con sus compañeros al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste para celebrar que el habia ganado la liga pokémon por primera vez y se enfrentaría a la élite en una semana para ser maestro pokémon; su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse, se levantó de la cama y observó que estaba sólo en calzoncillos. Entonces oyó un gemido viniendo de detrás de él, un escalofrió subió por su espalda y volteó lentamente. Ahí se encontraba otro bulto en la cama con las cobijas encima; el chico no podía recordar nada después de que comenzaran los brindis. Movió un poco la sobrecama para ver quién era la persona que estaba con él, una mata de pelo naranja fue la primera en aparecer, entonces cayó en cuenta lo que quizás podría haber pasado.

– Mis… Mis… Misty– murmuró

– Cinco minutos más Daisy me duele la cabeza–

– ¡No soy Daisy!– exclamó el chico a un volumen moderado.

La chica se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, cubriendo se con una sábana, al oír la voz de Ash tan de mañana; ambos se vieron y sacaron conclusiones… habían dormido juntos y más que eso podrían haber… no, Misty se vio y solo tenía las pantaletas y su sostén estaba en el piso. No habia duda habían hecho algo que talvez arruinara su amistad.

– Ash ¿Qué sucedió anoche?–

– Yo no lo sé– dijo el chico tomando sus pantalones y su playera

– Pues tenemos que averiguar pero primero; ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION!– arrojo al chico con todo y su ropa al pasillo

– ¡Qué carácter!– respondió el chico

Misty se sentó a la orilla de la cama, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba en su recamara, los muebles rústicos, fotografías de niñas, un closet lleno de vestidos de noche y trajes de gala solo podía significar una cosa, estaba en la recamara de sus padres, el santuario más sagrado para las Waterflower, si Lily, Violet o, en peor medida, Daisy se enteraban de que habia dormido ahí e incluso que habia estado con Ash ahí precisamente armarían una batalla que un ejército de Gyarados furiosos parecería un cardumen de charales.

¿Cómo habia sucedido eso? Realmente quería que su primera vez fuese con el chico pero estas circunstancias no eran nada agradables. Rápidamente se puso la ropa que traía la noche anterior y acomodo la cama, revisando si habia alguna marca pero no, alguna vez habia leído que eso no era una regla general.

Salió con sigilo y el chico ya no estaba, corrió a su cuarto donde encontró a Brock dormido en el suelo abrazando un peluche de un Dewgong. Sin hacer ruido entró a la ducha y se quedó bajo ella sintiendo cada gota en su cuerpo, ahora había que saber que habia pasado la noche anterior y con lujo de detalles si era posible

0—0—0—0

Ash habia sido sacado de la habitación donde habia dormido con Misty y eso lo confundía, porque estaba con ella, que habia sucedido en ese cuarto, bajo a la sala donde las tres hermanas de Misty, Dawn y May estaban en un largo futon, en la mesa los cadáveres de 5 botellas de tequila y un vaso roto al lado el celular de Daisy, haciendo el menor ruido posible lo tomo y lo reviso, habia varias fotos de la noche anterior en donde se veían celebrando animadamente, varias de ellas el mismo las recordaba, al llegar a las de después de los brindis las primeras eran muy claras y después se fueron haciendo borrosas, en una se veía un borrón naranja con un uno negro, a su vista y el movimiento de la cámara parecía que el besaba a Misty.

– El alcohol puede ser muy mal consejero– Ash saltó al oír la voz masculina de un chico de cabello café

– ¡Tracey! ¡Me asustaste!–

– ¡Perdon! ¿Qué dice la mañana de resaca?–

– ¿A qué hora te fuiste ayer?–

– Poco después de que Daisy se empezara a poner impertinente, no me lo tomes a mal, ella me gusta pero cuando esta ebria es insoportable– el chico sonrió y miro la cara de preocupación del chico– ¿estás bien?–

– Necesito contarte algo pero quiero que lo mantengas con una etiqueta de "máximo secreto"–

– ¿Tan grave es?–

– Si–

– Ok; vamos a las peceras es uno de los lugares donde casi nadie escucha–Ash dejo el celular en su lugar y camino tras el dibujante pokémon.

Ya entre las peceras el chico cerro las puertas con seguro para que nadie entrara de improviso, se acercaron a la principal y se pusieron frente a frente

– Ahora si dime Ash ¿Qué es lo que te tiene asi?– el chico tomo aire y todo el valor que pudo

– Al parecer anoche… Misty y yo dormimos juntos–

– Eso no me parece muy raro, lo hicimos en los viajes por las islas Naranja– dijo Tracey despreocupado

– No me entiendes… "DORMIMOS"– hizo las señas de comillas con sus manos sonrojándose haciendo que el chico comprendiera lo que Ash quería decir

– No puede ser, ¿en serio?–

– Aun no estamos seguros; por eso revisaba el celular de Daisy y te pregunte a ti, estoy en una encrucijada, tengo miedo de perder su amistad por este error. Sé que si solo nos acostamos en la cama sin hacer nada regresaríamos a esa amistad que teníamos pero si es lo contrario podría perder a mi mejor amiga Tray– su cara era de pesar más por la amistad que por las otras implicaciones

– Ash solo trata de relajarte y piensa positivo, veras que en unos meses se ríen de lo que paso y que solo es un malentendido–

– Bueno por ahora solo mantenlo en secreto hasta que todo haya pasado– dijo el morocho

– ¡Confía en mi amigo!–

0—0—0—0

Misty lloró un buen rato, en la regadera y después habia salido para tomar un café en la cocina, Daisy entro con celular en mano y a la chica se le bajo el color.

– ¡Hola feis!– tomo una taza y la lleno de café cargado

– Buenos días Dai; ¿Cómo está tu resaca? ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche?– Daisy la miro de reojo y sonrio pícaramente

– Lo último que recuerdo es que en el "verdad o reto" alguien recibió algo que anhelaba por casi 9 años–

– ¿Eh?– La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más grande como un Grinch pensando en cómo robar la navidad

– Asi que en verdad estabas tan ebria que no recuerdas que tu "noviecito" ¡te besoooooooo!–

Esa afirmación le dio en la cabeza, talvez ambos se habían desinhibido con el alcohol y después del beso vinieron más y al final cayeron en la tentación de la carne. No habia duda, se habían "dormido" juntos.

_Notas del autor:_

_Hola nuevo fic y esperen el proyecto porque estará locochon, este será un Tri-shot y tendrá un giro muy divertido y cosas cotidianas._

_Saben que pueden entrar a mis otras historias que están abandonadas y se sienten solas (JAJAJAJA) bueno hay que seguir y esperen varias sorpresas nuevas._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Enredos

¿Amor o Destino?

Second Shot.- Enredos enredados

Misty estaba recostada en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Daisy, había besado a Ash en el juego de "verdad o reto", tanto había anhelado sentir el primer beso de su parte pero no recordaba nada, una gran lección estaba ahora en el aire jamás se volvería a emborrachar asi.

La puerta sonó lo que hizo que la chica se levantara de golpe, imagino que entraban sus hermanas entraban y le reclamaban por profanar el santuario interior que era el cuarto de sus padres, dejó que la imaginación se fuera lejos.

– ¡Está abierto!– dijo con gran palidez

– ¡Hola feíta! ¿Lista para ir con nosotras al cabo?-

– ¿Eh?–

– No recuerdas que tenemos un viaje en bote programado para hoy, ja ja ja ¿ese beso no te deja pensar?– reclamo Daisy

– ¡Deja de decir eso!– grito la chica aún más pálida

– A pesar de que dije algo que te avergonzara te pusiste aún más pálida ¿estás bien?– preguntó realmente preocupada

– Estoy bien, ¡vámonos!– la chica tomó su traje de baño y salió con Daisy

0—0—0—0

Ash estaba dando una batalla pokémon contra Gary quien se había ofrecido como "sparring" para el chico con un Wobbuffet, varias de las órdenes para detener los mismos ataques casi habían debilitado a uno de los pokémon de su equipo por un ataque reflejado que el paso por alto

– Ash estas muy disperso hoy, ¿seguro que quieres continuar?– pregunto preocupado el chico

– Eh… ¿perdón decías algo?–

– Es todo por hoy Ash, y despeja esa mente tuya o tus pokemon saldran lastimados seriamente y no podrás retar a la Elite– el chico salió del campo de entrenamiento

– ¡Gracias Gary!–

"En verdad está mal" pensó el chico mientras se iba

El morocho salió de la reserva del profesor y se topó con Tracey quien lo vio bastante desmejorado.

– Ash, ¿sigues mal por lo que pasó la noche de tu fiesta?– el sólo afirmó con la cabeza– perdón si soy un poco frío en esta cuestión pero es mejor que lo olvides, Misty lo olvidará paulatinamente y ustedes volverán a ser tan amigos como antes–

– ¡No sé si quiera que siga siendo su amigo después de lo que paso!– dijo viendo el señuelo que sin darse cuenta habia sacado de su bolsillo– es más creo que no quiero verla como mi mejor amiga–

– ¿En serio?–

– Esa es la pregunta que me hago desde que sucedió, han pasado solo dos días y yo ya no sé que hacer–

– ¡Habla con Brock!–

– ¿Brock?–

– Él es uno de los más indicados o si ya es muy malo tu madre; pero Ash debes estar más despejado para combatir a la Elite o sino el sueño de tu vida de convertirte en maestro pokémon se irá al traste y los dos se sentirán peor–

– Tienes razón, voy a hablarle en este momento– el chico salió corriendo a casa

0—0—0—0

Las Waterflower se estaban preparando con sus trajes de baño y chalecos salvavidas para subir al bote, que uno de los admiradores de las artistas les habia prestado, rápidamente subieron y Daisy se puso al volante para salir, Misty palideció un poco al entrar y sentir el bamboleo. Arranco el bote y al sentir el "jalón" de la velocidad un vacío se sintió en el estómago de las chicas, solo que en el caso de Misty fue como si un agujero negro se comenzara a generar.

El mundo iba de arriba a abajo para ella y las voces de sus hermanas le parecían bastante lejanas como si ellas se hubieran quedado en la playa, las risas de sus hermanas resonaban en sus oídos zumbantes y entonces sintió como el desayuno subía por su esófago.

Oye Dai, la feíta se ve mal, ¿no crees?– grito Lily al ver a la pelinaranja

– ¡Es cierto!– la chica paró el bote y la miro preocupada– ¿Misty que te pasa?–

– Estoy un poco mareada, eso es todo–

– ¿Mareada? ¿Tu? Pero eres una "sirena Waterflower" nosotras no sufrimos de eso– reclamó Violet con los brazos en jarra

– En serio estoy… – lo siguiente fue un desmayo de su parte lo que puso a las chicas muy nerviosas

Daisy sin decir nada encendió el motor y se dirigió a máxima velocidad al puerto, Misty no despertó hasta estar en tierra donde ya la estaban llevando en una improvisada camilla al hospital, ella se movió y sintió nuevamente el estómago revolverse.

– ¡No te muevas Misty te llevaremos al hospital!–

– ¡No hagan eso!– replico preocupada– yo estaré bien solo debe ser el cansancio de la fiesta que aún no se me quita solo llévenme a casa–

– ¿Estas segura Mis? ¿Podría ser algo peor?– preguntó preocupada Violet

– ¡Estaré bien chicas solo necesito descansar!–

– Ok te llevaremos al gimnasio– Daisy comenzó a sacar sus conclusiones de que algo raro pasaba y definitivamente lo averiguaría ya que Misty nunca se habia mareado en un bote desde que nació.

0—0—0—0

Delia estaba en casa arreglando unas flores que compro en el pueblo, quería que su casa estuviera llena de flores para el día en que Ash llegara con su trofeo de maestro pokémon, en ese momento oyó el teléfono. Rápidamente dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a contestar por alguna razón un sentimiento es su pecho le decía que era muy importante que atendiera.

– ¿Bueno?– la imagen de la mayor de las Waterflower con una cara de preocupación

– Buenas tardes Sra. Ketchum, usted me dijo que si pasaba alguna cosa con Misty siempre la mantuviera informada–

– ¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué te quedas callada?– interrumpió la mujer alarmada

– ¡Calma! Ella está bien, pero tuvo un mareo en un bote hace rato y se desmayó. A ella nunca le habia pasado esto y estoy preocupada porque cada vez que hablo con ella se ve pálida, tal vez fue algo que comió en la fiesta o algo le preocupa muchísimo. A mí no me quiere decir nada, espero que venga mañana y pueda hablar con ella. Ni yo ni usted somos sus madres pero a usted la considera como tal asi que le hará caso– Delia suspiro al oír que la pelinaranja estaba bien

– ¡No te preocupes Daisy! Yo me encargo–

– Gracias Sra. Ketchum la veo mañana–

La pantalla cambio a un negro intenso y la madre de Ash sonrio ante el comentario de la rubia de que Misty la consideraba como una mama. Su corazón dio un vuelco tremendo y en ese instante la puerta se oyó, la señora avanzo para ver a Ash como salido de un cementerio por la cara de zombi que se traía.

– ¿Estas bien cariño?–

– Si, solo que hoy tuve una sesión de entrenamiento muy mala casi hago que uno de mis pokémon saliera herido–

– ¡Eso es feo!– dijo realmente preocupada– Primero lo de Misty y ahora esto– al oír eso Ash abrió más los ojos y tomo a su mama de los brazos

– ¿Misty? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Ay Arceus! Espero que no sea consecuencia de lo que paso en la fiesta–

– ¡Lo que paso en la fiesta!– la madre de Ash lo miró como pocas veces lo hacía: enojada– ¿Qué paso en la fiesta Ash Ketchum? Y no quiero mentiras jovencito–

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en vez de pensarlo solamente lo habia dicho en voz alta. Que sería mejor para él ¿decirle una mentirilla piadosa o decirle la verdad? Estaba en una gran encrucijada y los ojos de su madre no hacían más que hacer que el miedo subiera desde la planta de sus pies hasta su nuca y ahí se erizaban sus cabellos.

– Mamá… yo… nosotros…– dio un hondo suspiro– Misty y yo dormimos juntos el día de la fiesta, al parecer nos excedimos y tuvimos… relaciones… creo–

– Así que eso era– tomó una oreja del chico y la jalo cual hule– eso es por ocultarme cosas–

– ¡Lo siento mamá! No sabía cómo reaccionar–

– ¿lo saben las hermanas de Misty?–

– No–

– Pues ella tuvo un mareo y se des… ¡Oh Arceus!–

– ¿Qué?–

– Ash, no te desmayes ni nada de eso, ¿ok?–

– Esta bien ¿qué?–

– Misty podría estar embarazada– y contrario a lo que le habia dicho su madre cayó cuan largo era

0—0—0—0

Misty estaba acostada en su cama con Azurril a su lado pensando en lo que podría pasar, sintió nuevamente el estómago revolverse. Se levantó y fue al baño nuevamente, era la tercera vez desde que habían llegado, en ese momento entro Violet con una taza de té con medicina para el mareo y el vómito.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?– puso su oído en la puerta y oyó las arcadas que daba la chica– ¿Que has comido Misty?–

La puerta del baño se abrió y la chica salía más pálida que antes, y sin decirle nada se acercó y se enjuago la boca con el té

– ¡No he comido nada que ustedes no hayan comido!– dijo la chica tomando la pastilla– Debe ser por lo de la fiesta–

– Dos días después, bueno creo que es la primera vez que tomas hasta desfallecer–

– Y como ustedes son tan expertas ¿qué me pasa?–

– Pues yo que sepa a nadie le paso asi, pero eres diferente feíta– ya iba a salir cuando volteo viendo la cara de enojo de su hermana– ¡Por cierto! Llamo la Sra. Ketchum que ya viene para acá por que esta preocupada por ti–

– ¡Gracias!–

Una media hora después, el timbre en el gimnasio sonó. Lily abrió y vio a la Sra. Ketchum con su hijo, saludaron y rápidamente se dirigieron al cuarto de la pelinaranja. La madre de Ash le dijo que esperara fuera y entonces ella entró sola a verla ella tenía una cara de enfermedad y ella solo sonrio.

– ¡Hola Mis! ¿Cómo te sientes?–

– Muy mal, desde esta mañana mi cuerpo está muy raro. Tengo mareos, náuseas y he vomitado como unas 5 veces–

– Mis hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Qué paso en la fiesta?– su tono fue maternal y se sentó al lado de la cama

– Yo…– ahora si se ponía un poco sonrojada– no sé; Ash y yo despertamos en una cama semidesnudos–

– Entonces no saben a ciencia cierta que paso, bueno ahora hay que hacer algo y yo te apoyare. Sé que tal vez no pasó nada o paso todo pero por tus síntomas podrías estar… Embarazada–

– ¿Cómo?–

– ¿No me vas a hacer contarte toda la historia de las Combee y las Sunflora?–

– Si lo sé, ¿entonces qué cree que debamos hacer?–

– Hablar con tus hermanas contarle lo sucedido y que Ash y tú vayan al médico–

– ¿Con mis hermanas? Ellas me mataran y pegaran el grito en el cielo–

– Misty, Ash está igual o peor que tú y no quiere perder tu amistad. Esta dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias que vengan con esa declaración– la mirada picara de la madre de Ash a lo que la chica se sonrojo–

– Bueno, pero no será sencillo créame–

5 minutos después en la sala de la casa-gimnasio frente a las otras tres hermanas sensacionales empezó el griterío

– TU Y EL; EN LA CAMA DE NUESTROS PADRES. ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?– Daisy parecía un Gyarados con una furia de tres días contenidas–

– ¡Lo siento Dai! Yo la verdad no se en verdad que paso pero todo indica que es cierto–

– Daisy quiero intervenir en este momento, sé que es tu hermana pero no deberías ponerte asi. Lo que paso pues ya paso y ahora hay que apoyarla– dijo Delia sonriente

– Pues está bien, pero sean peras o sean manzanas el Sr. Ketchum tendrá que enmendar su falta y aunque nos duela en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón. ¡Se tendrá que casar con Misty!–

– ¿EH?– gritaron al unisonó los involucrados ante la declaración de Daisy

Continuara…

_Notas del autor: _

_Ya está el segundo cap de este Tri-shot y ya se puso muy bueno; nos vemos en el cierre del fic en el siguiente capítulo que dará un giro muy bueno jajaja_

_¿Dejarían un review con sus opiniones? Plisss_

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


	3. Amor conocido

¿Amor o Destino?

Third Shot.- Amor conocido

La noticia de que los chicos se casarían los dejaron fríos y mucho más, la decisión de Daisy era impositoria. Misty tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba entre el júbilo de saber que sería la Sra. Ketchum y el dolor de saber que sería por compromiso, no solo porque é la amaba.

La chica abrazaba a Azurril y entonces un golpeteo en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¡Adelante!– dijo desganada

– Misty ¿podemos hablar?– repondio Ash entrando al cuarto

– Lo estamos haciendo–

– Mis, ¿Qué es lo que sientes al oír la noticia de que podríamos ser padres?–

– Yo… Ash… necesito saber algo antes de que nos enfrentemos a una vida juntos–

– Dime–

– Ash…– un sonrojo se fue a sus mejillas– ¿tú que sientes por mí?–

– No lo sé aun; pero lo único que puedo decir es que mañana veo al médico para concertar la cita– al decir esto a Misty se le formó una pequeña lagrima en su ojo– ¿Te sientes mal?–

– Sal de mi cuarto por favor, te veo en la clínica–

– Mis…–

– ¡SAL DE MI HABITACION KETCHUM!– le arrojó varios muñecos y el salio

– Misty– murmuró con tristeza

El morocho camino hasta la entrada del gimnasio donde se encontraba su madre con los brazos cruzados; ella la verdad sentía que su hijo no entendería fácilmente y que su mente no se aclararía de la noche a la mañana. Se parecía demasiado a su padre, sonrio un poco al ver su expresión de confusión y sabía que era por que en verdad amaba a Misty pero el mismo debía darse cuenta para que fuera feliz.

– ¡Listo! Hora de ir a casa–

– ¡No mamá!–respondió el chico– tengo que hacer algo antes, ¡adelántate tú!, yo voy a ir después–

0—0—0—0—0

La noche ya habia llegado y el hombre estaba sobre un escritorio con un libro de medicina pokémon abierto en la parte de la anatomía de los tipo eléctrico. El timbre de la casa sonó, sabía que sus padres no abrirían la puerta ya a esta hora. Dejo todo y fue a la puerta de la casa-gimnasio, encendió las luces y observo por la mirilla; era Ash. Eso era muy raro a pocos días de presentarse contra la Elite él estaba dando vueltas a estas hora de la noche, giro el pomo y la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Ash que…? –

– Necesito hablar Brock– interrumpió la pregunta del moreno–

– Parece grave por la cara que traes–

– Es complicado, ¿puedo pasar? Me muero de frio–

– Adelante iré a la cocina a preparar el café; mientras siéntate en la sala–

El chico avanzo para ver la sala donde en la mesa central tenía una planta y a su lado la fotografía de los padres de Brock junto con toda la familia Boulder… por primera vez estaba tan confundido que no pensaba en otra cosa que ese problema que tenía entre manos. El moreno regreso al poco tiempo con dos tazas de un aromático café traído desde Sinnoh.

– Ahora dime que necesitas Ash, ¿consejo?, ¿ayuda?–

– Los dos Brock, empezare desde el principio. El día de mi fiesta tomamos demasiado–

– Recuerdo eso–

– Bueno; al parecer Misty y yo terminamos durmiendo juntos y al parecer tuvimos que ver el uno con el otro y ahora creo que está embarazada– dijo el entrenador con un tono neutro y al voltear a ver al futuro doctor se dio cuenta de que estaba petrificado

– ¿Es en serio?–

– Si y no sé qué hacer; Misty se enojó porque aún no sé qué es lo que siento por ella–

– Pues…–

– Es porque para una chica es importante eso; si no están enamoradas de nosotras no habría esa confianza con nuestra pareja– dijo una voz femenina tras el moreno

– ¿Mamá?–

– Ash; buenas noches. Perdon por meterme en tu conversación pero el punto de vista de Brock podría no ser el adecuado en esta situación– Brock asintió dándole la razón a su madre

– Entonces… como descubro mis sentimientos antes de que Misty y yo nos casemos–

Brock en un segundo se fue a una esquina y un aura azul depresiva lo rodeaba ante el hecho de que su amigo se casaría antes que él.

– Eso no es fácil; es más de tu parte que de lo que te puedan decir los demás. Lo primero es preguntarte que candados rompió el alcohol. ¿Que representa para ti Misty?–

– Es mi mejor amiga–

– ¿Y? ¿Solo eso?–

– Creo que si–

– ¿Qué harías si un chico le pide una cita frente a ti? ¡Imagínate esa escena!–

Ash cerró los ojos recordando cuando Rudy se le insinuó a la chica en su viaje por las islas Naranja; entonces un fuego interno subió desde su estómago hasta llegar a su cerebro y abrió los ojos de golpe, cerró sus puños y gruño.

– Esa reacción que tienes son celos, estas celoso de que alguien más te aparte de Misty. Ash… mi teoría es que estás enamorado de Misty–

– Pero, ¿por qué no me siento enamorado?–

– ¿En verdad sabes que es estar enamorado?–

– Ehhh… no–

– Otra pregunta; si Misty te dijera que está enamorado de alguien más, ¿la apoyarías o no?–

– Yo… si él es una buena persona… yo… yo le desearía lo mejor– sin querer una lagrima se formó en su ojo izquierdo.

– Ash… eso es querer lo mejor para la otra persona, eso es amor… creo que ya no hay más que decir. Reflexiona nuevamente y entenderás que el amor estaba ahí encadenado y el alcohol para bien o para mal quito esos candados. ¡Esperamos la invitación a tu boda!– la mujer salio de la habitación y entonces la realidad golpeo al entrenador

– ¡Qué bueno que vine!– sonrio el morocho

– Ash siempre eres bienvenido y te deseo lo mejor con Misty– dijo Brock tomándolo por los hombros

– Gracias amigo–

0—0—0—0—0

Los días avanzaron y ya solo faltaban dos para que el chico se enfrentara a la Elite Cuatro de Kanto que le daría el título de maestro pokémon pero en este momento tenía un duelo más importante, estaba junto a Misty en un cuarto muy blanco frente a un hombre de mediana edad con bata y unos lentes.

– Bueno señorita Waterflower, los resultados de sus análisis son aun nulos porque es muy pronto para que una prueba nos dé un 100% de seguridad de que está embarazada por el número de días que sospecha que esta encinta. Debemos esperar otras 2 semanas para que la prueba sea fiable–

– ¿Entonces no podré saber si seré mama?–

– Aun no–

– ¿Y los otros análisis?– pregunto Ash

– No se encontraron sustancias que le dieran los síntomas que describe la señorita Waterflower asi que no fue algo que comiera. Mi recomendación es esperar–

– Gracias doctor– el entrenador estrecho la mano del hombre y salio con Misty tras el

– ¿Ash?–

– Dime Misty–

– ¿Si los resultados son nulos aun asi te casaras conmigo?–

– Tu hermana lo dijo, si eran peras o manzanas tenía que cubrir mi falta de caballerosidad con mi matrimonio contigo–

– Aun no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice ese día en mi casa ¿qué sientes por mí?–

– Quiero pedirte un favor–

– ¿Cuál?–

– ¿Me dejarías contestarte el día después de que luche contra la Elite?– Misty se puso roja no por vergüenza sino por la furia

– Te importa más tu título que lo que me pase a mí y, si es que viene en camino, nuestro bebe… eres imposible Ketchum– Misty se fue hecha una furia y Ash no quiso moverse.

– Te amo–susurró Ash

0—0—0—0—0

Ash se concentraba mucho más en su entrenamiento para derrotar a la Elite; no quería perder por nada del mundo y más aun eso le ayudaba a sacar la frustración de la indiferencia de Misty hacia el… desde la visita al doctor no le habia hablado en ningún momento y cuando él le marcaba al gimnasio siempre le decían que no estaba.

– ¡Charizard movimiento sísmico!– el lagarto tomó el maniquí de entrenamiento y lo lanzaba contra el suelo.

– Ash veo que has progresado– exclamó Gary desde la puerta del laboratorio

– ¡No es suficiente!– una pequeña lagrima bajo por su ojo– Otra vez Charizard y esta vez asciende lo más alto que puedas–

– Groarrr–

– ¡Vamos hazlo!– la respuesta fue un lanzallamas directo pero el chico no perdió el semblante serio

– ¿Eso es todo? Antes lo hacías mejor–

– ¡Ash deja estas niñerías o lastimaras a tus amigos y a ti en el proceso!–

– Gary aun no entiendes como me siento…– saco una pokebola y la lanzo frente Charizard mostrando a Infernape– Vuelve a atacar con lanzallamas, Infernape lo mismo–

Al ver las acciones del morocho; el joven vio un poco de madurez y un poco de insensatez; algo que habia caracterizado al viejo Ash pero al ver el desempeño de los dos pokémon fuego sabía que él estaba llorando por dentro y quería desahogarse. Dio una sonrisa torcida y dio media vuelta.

– Te veo en el estadio en pasado mañana Ash y espero que ganes ese título y le digas a Misty lo que en verdad sientes–

– Gary… te superare… ¡lo juro!–

0—0—0

Mientras tanto en ciudad Celeste las cosas no estaban mejores; más con la líder de gimnasio encerrada en su habitación mirando al pequeño Marill jugando con su pelota favorita; en un segundo su visión se transformó y en vez de ver al pokémon observo a una niña sin semblante jugando. En verdad estaba muy mal.

– ¿Cómo se me ocurre?– toco su vientre inconscientemente– Tu no serás asi… AHHH ya estoy loca; aún no se si estoy embarazada y ya le estoy hablando a mi estómago–

Miro la foto en donde estaba con Brock y Ash como grandes amigos; ahora tendría que casarse con Ash lo quisiera o no… más lo quería de verdad pero no creía que su relación estuviera tan madura para dar ese gran paso.

– En verdad eres un tonto Ash…–

– Él te ama de verdad–

– Claro que no solo ama a sus pokémon y sus batallas–

– Tú también lo haces, disfrutas cada batalla y cada vez que ganas tienes el mismo semblante que Ash–

– Eso no es… Un minuto– volteo para ver a Tracey en el umbral– ¿Quién te dio permiso de pasar?–

– La puerta estaba abierta asi que entré– la chica bufó y el hombre sonrio– y ¿qué dijo el doctor?–

– Aun estamos en espera… al parecer es muy pronto para tener una fiabilidad del 100%–

– Ya veo; ¿Qué dijo Ash?–

– El muy tonto me dijo que hablaríamos después de que ganará el título, es un desconsiderado conmigo y con él bebé… bueno si viene en camino verdad– la cara de la chica se tiñó de carmesí.

– Misty creo que todos te han preguntado lo mismo pero… ¿si no estás embrazada? ¿Se casaran?–

– Yo quisiera pero si no lo estoy preferiría que cada quien tomara su camino–

– Esa decisión debe ser difícil para ti y para el–

– Perdon si me oigo grosera Tray pero sal de mi habitación, me siento un poco mal–

– Como digas… sabes que tienen mi apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomen–

El chico salio mientras Misty se puso a llorar restregando su cara contra la almohada, le dolía pensar que se separaría de Ash si no estaba embarazada y posiblemente su amistad desapareciera.

0—0—0—0—0

El día de la batalla con la Elite llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ash tenía un semblante extremadamente serio con sus seis pokebolas al cinto y su atuendo limpio, camisa negra pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos de punta cuadrada.

Frente a él 4 personas; dos hombres, dos mujeres. Listos para enfrentarse.

– Bienvenidos a este magno evento– dijo un hombre trajeado– hoy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta presentara cuatro batallas contra la elite de Kanto. Lorelei la mejor entrenadora de agua; Bruno especialista en tipo peleador y roca, Agatha en tipo fantasma y Lance del tipo dragon… Ellos serán los rivales de nuestro entrenador. Cada combate tiene un límite de 5 minutos o hasta K.O. y el tipo de pelea será sin cambios para ambos entrenadores; solo el retador puede cambiar de pokémon al terminar el combate ganando al Elite. Ya que escucharon las reglas daremos una media hora antes del primer combate–

El hombre salio al igual que los de la Elite y Ash. Misty estaba en las gradas designadas por la liga para los líderes de gimnasio donde también estaban el hermano de Brock Forrest, el teniente Surge, Erika, la hija de Koga Sachiko, Blaine y muy escondida en la orilla Sabrina. Cuando Misty volteo a verla ella solo rio como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste; la pelinaranja se acercó y ella la saludo.

– Hola querida Misty– su sonrisa la inundaba y al verla vestida tan diferente ni Misty podía decir que era la misma con la cual lucho Ash años atrás.

– ¿Sabrina por qué ríes?– sabiendo que era por algo que habia visto en su mente

– Bueno… es que me parece muy divertida tu situación… tomar de mas no es bueno verdad "Sirena"– la chica se puso roja del coraje

– ¿Cómo te atreves?–

– Ya Misty no es para que te enfades asi… ahora dime… ¿quieres saber lo que paso en realidad esa noche?–

– ¿Tú me puedes decir?– dijo pálida

– Mejor aún te mostraré… pero con una condición–

– ¿Cuál?–

– Escucha a Ash cuando venza a la Elite sin replicar ni decirle lo que te he mostrado… quisiera ver su rostro cuando le entreguen tus resultados sanguíneos–

– Te diviertes mucho ¿verdad?–

– A mares… bueno ¿lo prometes?–

– SI–

– Pues vamos allá– toco las sienes de la chica y fueron transportadas al subconsciente de la pelinaranja.

0—0—0

Ambas viajaban rodeadas de luz por un túnel negro que de repente mostraba cuadros con distintas escenas de la vida de la líder de gimnasio; entonces se vieron frente a una puerta que parecía la del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

– Solo tú puedes abrirla–

– Yo…– se intimido al estirar la mano al cristal pero se armó de valor para ver lo que habia dentro y toco el vidrio, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió.

Dentro se observaba la fiesta del entrenador pokémon por su próximo desafío a la elite

– Esssto no podrsia ser una fiesssta ssi no jugamosss botelliaa– dijo una ya muy borracha Daisy; Misty se vio en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y frente a ella un Ash sonriente– ¿Porss que esssa carsa hermanita?–

– No es nada– las palabras de la chica eran muy entrecortadas como si se estuviera quedando dormida

– Esto te animara Misty… Yo voy primero– Ash giro la botella tenía a las 4 hermanas sensacionales para besar pero el destino le puso a la pelirroja en bandeja de plata.

– HUUUUU Misty te toca besar a tu Politoed… hip…– enrollo la lengua Violet–

– Esto tiene que se puesto para la posteridad– Lily tomo el celular y lo enfoco lo mejor que pudo pero con su pulso de coctelera no se podía pedir mucho

Ash se acercó al rostro de Misty poco a poco, sintiendo el aliento del otro en los labios… cerca… más cerca… beso… fue algo dulce cada uno saboreándose. Entonces una risa interrumpió el sonrojo de la pelirroja "fantasma"

– ¿Que es tan gracioso Sabrina?–

– Tu rostro… se ve que disfrutaste y dime ¿Qué tal besa Ash?–

– No lo recuerdo, ni siquiera recuerdo esta escena… podríamos pasar a la parte crucial–

– ¡Pervertida!– cuando Misty entendió lo que decía la líder de los psíquicos se volteó roja como tomate– Ok… adelante–

El entorno cambio a una fiesta más madura y con varios de sus invitados KO, solo quedaban Misty y Ash jugando con sus lenguas… al parecer ese beso habia sacado algo dentro de ellos. Misty tomo de la camisa al chico y lo arrastro hasta la primera habitación que se atravesó (la de sus padres). Entraron y el calor de ambos cuerpos los hizo quitarse la ropa.

– Ash, ¿me amas?–

– Siempre… desde que… me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti– el alcohol habia soltado la lengua del morocho.

Ambos chicos se enlazaron en besos y caricias ardientes pero en cuanto tocaron el colchón todo fue a pique, la primera en dormirse fue Misty y segundos después Ash, asi que no habían llegado a la parte "importante" y solo se quedaron dormidos como troncos.

– ¿Eso es todo? ¡No pasó nada!– la mirada de Sabrina se hizo maliciosa ante las palabras de la pelinaranja

– Misty ya te he mostrado ahora cumple tu promesa–

– Sabrina… gra…– se vio interrumpida cuando no la vio a su lado– ¿dónde?– sintió un tirón y volvió al mundo real

0—0—0—0—0

La primer batalla de Ash fue imponente ante Lorelei, que sólo pudo debilitar a uno de sus pokémon, después Bruno le dio la ventaja en su primer derrota pero después debilitó a tres de los pokémon del morocho y al final logro que Heracross debilitara a los pokémon restantes del Élite. Al finalizar el combate a ver a una Misty que no había dejado su semblante de furia Lo que hizo que su ánimo se fuera a los suelos... ¿Le diría que no quería estar con el después de que se le declarara? Aún no podía contestar esa pregunta.

La siguiente fue Agatha donde la estrategia de Ash sólo prolongaba los combates, tres de ellos terminaron por tiempo dando una decisión muy difícil a los jueces, en la ronda final Ash sacó el brío de uno de sus pokémon estrella, Snorlax, los ataques fantasma no lo movían ni un centímetro y el pokémon inmenso daba gala de varios ataques nuevos aprendidos recientemente. Unos segundos antes de que el reloj marcará el 0 Snorlax dio un golpe fuego y el enemigo (una Froslass) haciéndolo ganador, solo quedaba un enemigo Lance y podría ser acreedor al título de maestro pokémon.

El muchacho camino hasta su camerino que es donde tendría unos minutos para pensar en su estrategia final, pero se veía inquieto y tal vez… solo tal vez hasta ahí llegaría, podría darse por vencido e ir a gritarle a la pelirroja que la amaba y no le importaba el título si eso la hacía infeliz.

Al entrar Pikachu subió a sus brazos dejo el cinturón con las pokebolas de sus compañeros que habían combatido con Agatha.

– ¿Que debería hacer Pikachu?–

– Pi pikachu– sonrió

– Si, debo de dejar de preocuparme y espero que ella… ella–

– ¿Yo que?–

– Mi… Misty–

– Estoy aquí solo por una cosa Ketchum; si osas perder este combate ni siquiera te acerques al gimnasio–

– Mis… – sin decir nada la chica le dio un beso

– Para la suerte–

– ¡Gracias!–

Más animado Ash salio a dar todo contra Lance.

0—0—0—0—0

El público estaba eufórico la mayoría de los retadores de la Élite eran detenidos por Agatha sólo un puñado había llegado a Lance pero el paraba en seco sus esperanzas de llegar al título de maestro pokémon. En la última batalla habia nuevos integrantes en las gradas, Scott con sus siete cerebros de la frontera. Ash junto a Pikachu salieron a la arena de batalla decididos a conquistar su sueño, desde el momento en que el morocho salio de Pueblo Paleta y recorrió por primera vez Kanto junto a su ahora inseparable amigo amarillo.

Lance salió con su Dragonite al lado y sus 4 pokebolas restantes en el cinturón, sus miradas hacían que el ambiente se hiciera tenso.

– ¿Listo para enfrentarte a mi Ash? ¿Seguro que tienes el nivel necesario para derrotarme?–

– Ahora sé que si– el morocho tomo la primera pokebola de su cinturón listo para lanzarla.

– ¡Comiencen!– grito el réferi y ambos entrenadores lanzaron su primera carta haciendo que el reloj contará los 5 minutos, del lado de Lance apareció un Salamence mientras que de lado de Ash su pokémon era su fiel Torkoal.

– Salamence inicia con un chirrido– el dragon dio un grito que bajo la defensa de la tortuga de fuego– Ahora garra dragon– el dragon fue en picada contra su contrincante pero Ash solo sonrio

– Como lo ensayamos; refugio– la tortuga se ocultó en su caparazón pero no evito el ataque que lo golpeo de lleno solo que hubo una nueva orden– ¡Ya lo tienes a tiro bomba de lava!–

– ¿Qué?– Salamence cayó hacia atrás con la explosión de su rival y al levantarse un aura roja lo cubría– Quemado–

– Punto extra Torkoal usa cortina de humo y empieza la diversión– Ash rio mientras todos veían como una gran cantidad de humo se elevaba

– No veo nada; elévate y usa quitaniebla–

– Sala– el pokémon obedeció a su entrenador y al quitar el humo Torkoal habia desaparecido

– ¿Dónde se metió?–

– Usa golpe cuerpo desde donde estas Torkoal–

Todos voltearon al techo y vieron que ya iba en picada y con el impulso de su golpe cuerpo parecía un meteorito negro con naranja, cayó sobre Salamence y lo estrello contra la arena.

– Usa… –iba a dar una orden pero algo lo interrumpió

– Salamence no puede continuar–

– Es imposible; tu Torkoal salto tan alto ¿Cómo?–

– Entrenamiento especial; asi aprendió bote– dijo acariciando a su amigo mientras lloraba a mares

– Impresionante pero mi siguiente pokémon será el que no te deje respirar–

– Round 2– dijo el réferi mientras levantaba las banderas

– ¡Ve Gyarados!– el pokémon salio de la pokebola pero no era uno normal sino el Gyarados rojo del equipo Rocket

– Sabia que vendría ese; Pikachu dejémoslo frio–

– Pi– el roedor avanzó y se puso frente a la serpiente marina

– Aunque este en desventaja te derrotare; cola de agua– el ataque iba directamente a Pikachu pero él ni siquiera se movía

– Pikachu ¡Muévete!– Grito la pelinaranja con los nervios de punta

El pokémon salto al último milisegundo antes de que el ataque lo golpeara, con su agilidad se acercó peligrosamente sobre el lomo del pokémon acuático. Se lo sacudió y al ir cayendo le dio un pequeño impactrueno que hizo que la serpiente se enfadara.

– ¡Mantente sereno Gyarados!–

– GROAAAARRRR– Estaba en verdad furioso y lanzo una ira dragon sin que su entrenador diera la orden, Lance parecía un novato ante esa estrategia de Ash. Habia previsto que era más susceptible a generar furia.

– Bola trueno al suelo–

– Pi– La bola trueno rodo en el suelo y por inercia subió como si rebotara dando un golpe directo en el rostro de su enemigo

– Tacleada de voltio y termínalo con tu trueno más fuerte–

– Pika pika pika– corrió mientras Lance no podía dar órdenes estaba paralizado por primera vez en su carrera de Elite. Nunca habia visto un manejo tan excelso y con tácticas tan alocadas.

Gyarados cayó con los ojos cerrados y el réferi levanto la bandera del lado de Ash

– Eres bueno, en verdad nunca habia visto a alguien darme dos a cero… Dragonite tu turno–

– Si gano este seré el maestro pokémon de Kanto, no dejare que saques tu cuarto pokémon. Mi elección será un pokémon que ha vencido legendarios y tu Dragonite caerá ante el… ¡VE CHARIZARD!–

– Round 3 Comiencen–

– Dragonite usa enfado, venga a tus amigos–

– Draaagooooo– un aura roja y llamas envolvieron al pokémon golpeando al lagarto volador de Ash

– Aguanta los tres golpes–

– Ningún pokémon aguanta el segundo– el segundo golpe mando al suelo a Charizard y el réferi iba a levantar la bandera pero el pokémon no se rendiría– ¿Qué?– Lance estaba confundido no podía ser tan fuerte ¿o sí? El tercer golpe impacto en el estómago del pokémon inicial pero no cayo inconsciente

– Contraataca Charizard, está confundido ahora solo haremos el ataque más poderoso que tienes para terminarlo ¡Movimiento Sísmico!– el Charizard voló a ras de suelo y tomo al dragon elevándolo y al dar vueltas en el cielo el dragon se mareo aún más; por ultimo lo lanzo al suelo rompiendo la barrera del sonido y al estrellarse Dragonite dejo un gran cráter. Estaba muy mal y al verlo levantarse la mayoría dio por sentado que la batalla seguiría pero el pokémon solo cayó nuevamente noqueado.

– Es todo… ASH KETCHUM ES EL GANADOR–

La euforia del público se levantó como una ola Misty abrazo a Sabrina que estaba junto a ella y los amigos de Ash también le daban sus felicitaciones de lejos, hoy era un día que recordaría toda su vida.

0—0—0—0—0

Misty se acercó a Ash mientras subía el trofeo y la medalla que lo hacían acreedor al título de maestro pokémon; entonces Agatha se acercó al chico junto con el dueño de la liga pokémon mundial.

– Ash hoy demostraste que eres alguien muy bueno entrenando a pokémon; talvez todavía no tengas una especialización pero quiero pedirte que seas mi sustituto en la Elite– dijo la anciana

– Yo… aun no estoy listo–

– Estas más que listo Ash… me venciste como si fuera un novato – se acercó Lance con una sonrisa mientras que Bruno y Lorelei también lo hacían

– Te recomendaría el tipo fuego; tu destreza es mucha más con ese Charizard tuyo–completo el Elite peleador

– Aun Ash puede escoger ser un cerebro de la frontera– interrumpió Scott con sus siete cerebros tras él.

– Yo tengo que pensarlo bien, aún tengo una familia a la cual proteger. Bueno si es que llega–

– ¡Llegara!– Sabrina se acercó al chico– tendrás una familia hermosa Ash. ¿No tienes que decirle algo a alguien?– Misty le hacia una seña de que cortara pero el morocho se volteó para verla a los ojos.

– Misty sé que en estos días me he portado como un patán contigo, después de la fiesta no sabía que pensar que habia dentro de mí y entonces gracias a la mama de Brock en realidad comprendí que tú eres lo más importante para mi… mi vida estuvo en tus manos en el momento en que te separaste de mí y tuve que sobrevivir sin verte día a día. Venga lo que venga de nuestro acto de amor, porque no lo creo un error, quiero que en verdad te cases conmigo…– El chico se arrodillo y saco un anillo del pantalón– ¿Qué dices?–

– Esto es tu culpa en primer lugar… fuiste quien rompió mi bicicleta, gracias a ella me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y enamorarme de ti. Y mi respuesta te la daré después de que nos entreguen los resultados– dio un beso en la frente del chico pero se merecía un poco de sufrimiento por hacerle creer que era más importante su título que ella.

– Esperare– sonrio Ash

0—0—0—0—0

Los días pasaron y por fin estaban nuevamente frente al médico con su bata blanca; saco un sobre de entre los diferentes papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

– Bueno señorita Waterflower, señor Ketchum… lamentablemente les tengo que informar que no serán padres por el momento y los síntomas eran por una anemia y al tomar alcohol creó un cuadro de deshidratación y desoxigenación. Pero con una dieta que le daré a la señorita quedara como nueva en una semana–

– Gracias doctor– menciono Ash cabizbajo– eso quiere decir que no nos casaremos ¿verdad?–

– ¡Ah no! De esta no te salvas Ketchum… quiero convertirme en la señora Ketchum. Asi en unos años tendremos un o una bebe–

– Me parece maravilloso–

Ambos chicos se besaron, en verdad un error solo encamino su destino de estar juntos y el amor lo reforzó; ¿Amor o destino?... bueno porque no los dos…

¿FIN?

_Notas del autor: _

_Oh por dios… este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he hecho para los fics de pokémon, perdón por tardar tanto en darles este final y solo por eso quiero compensarlos; eso será con un Epilogo de este fic._

_Espérenlo pronto._

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


	4. Epilogo

¿Amor o Destino?

Epilogo

La puerta principal se abrió dejando helada a la chica de cabello negro; una mujer de cabello anaranjado avanzo hacia la silla contigua. Entonces el director hablo.

– Buenas tardes señora Ketchum gracias por venir–

– Seamos breves…– Misty se veía calmada pero en realidad estaba lista para soltar toda su furia– ¿Que hizo esta vez Naiad?–

– Golpeo a una compañera de clase–

– Ya veo– la mirada de desaprobación lleno de miedo a la niña– ¿quedara suspendida?–

– No; por esta vez se ira con una advertencia ya que no fue tan grave pero tendrá que quedarse una hora después de clase por un mes– el hombre calvo sabía lo que pasaría si hacia enojar a la señora; habia pasado muchas otras veces y ahora parecía más relajada.

– Muy bien; si es todo nos retiramos. ¡Toma tus cosas y te espero en el auto!– Misty salio por delante y Naiad tomo la mochila del suelo

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llego afuera y vio el carro amarillo de su tía Daisy mientras que su madre iba de copiloto. La niña se sentó atrás, Misty le ordenó que se pusiera el cinturón y el auto avanzo.

– Y bien ¿cuál es su explicación jovencita?– dijo la mujer con un tono neutro como si en verdad no le importara esta vez

– Ella me dijo que mi papa no era un maestro pokémon de verdad–

– ¿Tú sabes que no lo es?–

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Él es el supremo maestro pokémon!–

– Naiad sabes que papa y yo hemos tenido problemas últimamente y no quiero que te afecte, asi que no quiero que pelees por cosas que tú sabes que no son ciertas. Sé que tu papa es uno de los mejores entrenadores pokémon y no debes dudarlo–

– Si mamá–

– Bueno ahora tu castigo… tendrás que ayudarle a tu tía Violet a darle de comer a los pokémon del gimnasio por un mes y nada de entrenamiento pokémon en cuanto llegue tu papá–

– ¡Pero…! –Los ojos de Misty refulgieron cortando la queja de la pequeña- ¡…si mamá!– respondió la niña con una mirada sombría.

El camino al gimnasio fue muy silencioso, en verdad a Naiad le dolía la situación actual de sus padres y para su colmo de que esa chica hubiera dicho eso era la gota que había colmado su vaso. En cuanto llegaron, la niña subió rápidamente a su habitación dejando a las mayores en la parte baja

– Mist, perdón que me meta; pero, ¿cómo van las cosas con él?–

– Sé que nuestro amor es grande pero hemos discutido mucho últimamente y eso no es bueno para Naiad. Me recuerda a ese Ash insensato que era antes–

– Bueno, su boda fue muy rápida y su amor se veía muy sólido… ahora ¿porque?

– No lo sé; pero espero que se solucione–

– Pues no veo que ustedes pongan mucho de su parte cada vez que se ven–

– Es él; solo llega y vuelve a pensar en sus pokémon, en sus viajes de entrenamiento. ¿Que aún no se da cuenta de que ya tiene una familia?; Naiad cumplirá 7 en dos días y él está quien sabe en qué región o pueblo pero no creo que llegue para su cumpleaños y solo saldrá con su escusa de siempre. "¡Lo Lamento! Compensaré a Naiad"– lo último lo dijo con mucha más rabia de la que de verdad sentía.

– Vaya parece que cargas con más de lo que en verdad pasa–

– Espero que esto se componga o sino… creo que tendré que tomar la decisión de separarme de él–

– ¿Será lo mejor para Naiad?–

– ¡No lo sé!–dijo la pelinaranja viendo al horizonte

El gimnasio se quedó en silencio por un largo rato mientras que a lo lejos Ash caminaba junto a su fiel amigo diciéndose a sí mismo que esta vez sí sería un buen padre para Naiad.

_Nota del autor:_

_Les debía un epilogo y ahora este se conecta con otro fic que creamos mi novia y yo; se llama Grow Up… Búsquenlo en el canal de DualCouple y prometemos que se actualizara ese fic y sabrán como termina esta historia o inicia una nueva. _

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi-Sama_


End file.
